


История Эли Смирновой, которая мечтала получить грин-карту, да не эмигрировала

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Het, Humor, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Эля Смирнова решила, что пора выйти замуж за иностранца и поселиться во дворце, в крайнем случае, на роскошной вилле у моря...</p>
            </blockquote>





	История Эли Смирновой, которая мечтала получить грин-карту, да не эмигрировала

В один прекрасный летний день Эля Смирнова решила, что пора выйти замуж за иностранца и поселиться во дворце, в крайнем случае, на роскошной вилле у моря, и тут же сообщила ближайшим родственникам о своих намерениях.  
— Чего-чего? — хором переспросили мама и папа, пока дедушка искал слуховую трубку.  
— Я собираюсь выйти замуж за иностранца, — терпеливо повторила Эля.  
— А и молодец, дочка, — вытирая мокрые руки о фартук, поддержала мама. — Только ищи обязательно с квартирой — заграничных нищебродов нам не надо, своих хватает.  
— Это что же? Моя внучка — предательница родины? — возмутился дедушка и гневно застучал палкой по полу. — Не для того мы громили врага под Москвой и брали штурмом Рейхстаг, чтобы сейчас всякие Гансы и Фрицы строгали детей нашим женщинам. Я категорически против!  
— Ну что вы так нервничаете, Семен Абрамыч? Все будет хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал папа и строго посмотрел на Элю: — Значит, так. В принципе, я не возражаю. Но чтобы никаких немцев, а то дедушка вспомнит боевое прошлое и получится некрасивый дипломатический скандал, а там и до вооруженного конфликта недолго.  
— Ой, да не слушай ты их. Что они понимают в любви? — вмешалась мама. — Отхвати себе самого лучшего мужчину, а с его национальностью потом разберемся.  
Эля встала, вскинула руку, шутливо отдала честь и приступила к воплощению брачных планов в жизнь. 

Первым делом Эля села на диету и сбросила три лишних килограмма, перекрасила волосы в золотистый цвет, нарастила ногти и полностью обновила гардероб. Потом записалась на экспресс-курсы американского английского: освежила школьные знания и научилась говорить "good morning", "thank you very much", "it,s all right" и "i love you" с нужным акцентом. Почувствовав себя невероятно красивой и вооруженной до зубов, она сделала следующий шаг и включила компьютер. На экране высветилась заставка: дорога, вымощенная желтым кирпичом. Эля зашла на международный сайт знакомств: почитала отзывы и рекомендации, посмотрела многочисленные фотографии счастливых молодоженов и после недолгих раздумий решила осчастливить собой молодого, красивого, интеллигентного и богатого американца. Зарегистрировалась, быстро заполнила анкету, приложила к ней фотографию в вечернем платье и приготовилась к выбору женихов. 

В томительном ожидании прошла неделя. Эля уже начала терять терпение и золотистый окрас волос, когда откликнулся Фил Бугимен*— простой фермер из Аризоны.  
 _"Здравствуй, Эля. Меня зовут Фил. Я — холостяк, мне сорок четыре года, живу в своем доме и развожу овец. Мечтаю встретить хорошую русскую женщину. Твой возраст и внешность не имеют значения, ведь главное — это взаимопонимание и общие интересы. Жду ответа и надеюсь на скорую встречу! Фил,"_ — коротко, но емко написал он.  
К сообщению была приложена смазанная некачественная фотография, на которой невысокий лохматый толстяк в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах стоял посреди поля и нежно обнимал черную кудрявую овцу.  
— Ну и чучело, — рассматривая круглое рыхлое лицо с маленькими заплывшими глазками, иронически пробормотала Эля. — Надо же быть таким дурнем, а? Кому нужны овцеводы? Жди-жди, страшила. Может, какая-нибудь любительница сельской романтики и поведется на твою халупу и живность, а у меня более высокие запросы.  
Она схватила конфету "Мишка на севере" и положила обратно. Ничего сладкого: диета и еще раз диета. И надо написать ответ.  
 _"Здравствуй и сразу прощай. Дорогой Фил, думаю, мы не сойдемся характерами. Прости, но я интересуюсь устройством большого адронного коллайдера, а не черными овцами. Желаю тебе найти свою половинку, как можно скорее. Эля"._  
Отправив сообщение, она решительно щелкнула мышкой и скинула неперспективное любовное послание в корзину.

Следующий кандидат объявился спустя несколько дней, в течение которых Эля вся извелась и начала жалеть, что так быстро отказала Филу и его овце. Все-таки стоило подождать, чтобы иметь возможность выбора. Вдруг остальные женихи будут еще хуже и предложат поселиться в трейлере в компании с многочисленными родственниками и уличными крысами? Пожалуй, не стоит раньше времени обрубать концы.  
Автомеханик Дермот Вудмен** из Индианы прислал пятиминутное видео.  
— Ничего так, — одобрительно сообщила Эля его изображению, рассматривая обстановку дома. — Конечно, придется сменить занавески и переставить мебель, а еще лучше переехать в другой дом. Размером побольше.  
С экрана монитора сверкнула почти голливудская улыбка, и Эля перешла к оценке внешних качеств Дермота. В наличии имелись широкая грудь, стальные бицепсы и высокие залысины.  
— Ну... Закроем глаза на последний пункт. В конце концов, волосы — это не главное. Секс в бейсболке даже экзотично, — немного подумав, решила Эля.  
И тут ее внимание привлекла раковина, полная грязной посуды.  
— Все это ждет тебя, дорогая. Я тоже тебя жду, приезжай поскорее, — указывая на запачканные тарелки, радостно сообщил Дермот и поиграл мускулами.  
— Так, что-то я не поняла, — Эля включила запись сначала и стала внимательно слушать.  
Дермот снова появился на экране, весело скалясь, представился и начал обход дома с камерой в руке, попутно сообщив, что днем он работает в автосервисе, вечером и в выходные дни сидит с друзьями в баре. А жена ему требуется для наведения и поддержания порядка в доме и, конечно же, для жаркого секса.  
— Нет, это как-то жестоко. Я бы даже сказала — бессердечно. Значит, он будет пропадать на работе и развлекаться с друзьями, а я должна исполнять обязанности домработницы и ночной грелки, — возмутилась Эля и посмотрела на свой безупречный маникюр. — Такого добра и у нас полно буквально на каждом углу. Эх, а ведь счастье было так близко.  
Она поняла, что не сможет притворяться и держать Дермота на крючке, пока не появится более подходящий вариант, поэтому устроилась на стуле поудобнее и начала печатать ответ:  
 _"Дорогой Дермот, здравствуй. Ты мне очень понравился, но у нас ничего не выйдет"._  
На мгновение Эля задумалась, как лучше обосновать отказ, и продолжила.  
 _"Есть серьезная причина, из-за которой мы не сможем быть вместе: я фригидна и ненавижу секс. Так что, прощай. Эля"._

Прошло еще несколько дней и в почте появилось новое сообщение. Открывая его, Эля скрестила пальцы на удачу. В этот раз ей должно повезти, иначе на свете нет справедливости. Она быстро пробежалась глазами по первым строчкам.  
От имени девятнадцатилетнего студента Лео Коуардмена*** писала мама.  
 _"Здравствуй, Эля. Меня зовут Ванда, я — мама Лео. Он немного стеснительный, поэтому пишу я. Мы с мужем ознакомились с анкетой, и твоя кандидатура нас устраивает"._  
— Это же прошлый век какой-то, — удивленно покачала головой Эля и продолжила читать.  
 _"Ты должна купить билет на самолет и прилететь в Нью-Йорк как можно скорее. Мы с мужем встретим тебя, оформим рабочую визу, снимем комнату и устроим на работу. Лео учится, и ему требуется материальная поддержка со стороны близкого человека. А кто, как не будущая жена, может поддержать его в трудную минуту? Думаю, трех лет хватит, чтобы проверить серьезность твоих намерений и удостовериться в том, что ты не охотишься за американским гражданством. Тогда ты сможешь увидеть Лео, и мы поговорим о свадьбе. Сообщи, когда будешь готова приехать. Ванда Коуардмен"._  
— Просто космическая наглость.  
Эле очень хотелось нагрубить, но не стоило портить репутацию на сайте из-за трусливого Лео и его хитрой и меркантильной мамаши. Впрочем, удержаться от завуалированной колкости не получилось.  
 _"Здравствуй, Ванда. К сожалению, я не смогу прилететь, потому что встретила любовь всей жизни и вчера вышла замуж за русского миллионера. Желаю тебе удачи в поиске трудолюбивой и бескорыстной невесты для сына. Эля"._  
Она поставила точку, отправила сообщение и, вздохнув, посмотрела на булочку с яблочным повидлом. От предсвадебных переживаний разыгрался зверский аппетит, и не помешало бы подкрепиться, однако нужно было блюсти фигуру. 

Но больше почему-то никто не писал. Наверное, обиженная отказом Ванда Коуардмен решила отомстить и разнесла сплетни о слишком переборчивой русской невесте. Каких-то других причин просто не могло быть. Сначала Эля каждый день проверяла почту, потом раз в неделю и в конце концов махнула на все рукой. Значит, не судьба выйти замуж за иностранца. Она плюнула на раздельное питание, за месяц поправилась на пять килограммов, коротко подстригла ногти и раздала туфли на каблуках подругам.  
В делах и заботах незаметно прошла осень, наступила зима, и вечером тридцатого первого декабря Эля в последний раз зашла на сайт, чтобы удалить аккаунт. Пора вернуться в реальную жизнь и окончательно забыть о глупых мечтах, потому что чудес не бывает. В почте обнаружилось сообщение двухнедельной давности. Она не собиралась читать его целых полторы минуты, но любопытство одержало верх над силой воли.  
Фокусник Оз Гудвин из Канзаса писал по-русски:  
 _"Здравствуй, Эля. Меня зовут Оз Гудвин, мне двадцать шесть лет и я работаю в цирке. Мой друг из Польши увидел твою фотографию и показал ее мне. Эля — ты самая красивая девушка на свете! Правда, немного костистая, но это не страшно. Я влюбился с первого взгляда в твои глаза и улыбку и сразу пошел учить русский язык и русские обычаи, чтобы понять твою загадочную и широкую душу. И теперь люблю все русское. Особенно мне нравятся щи из кислой капусты, сало, драники со сметаной и березки"._  
— Псих. Костистые ему, видите ли, не по вкусу, — нервно дрыгнув ногой, пробормотала Эля и вернулась к чтению.  
 _"Я собираюсь прилететь в Россию на крыльях любви, чтобы завоевать твое сердце и жить-поживать да добра наживать. С надеждой на скорую встречу. Оз"._  
— Точно псих. Разве нормальный человек уедет добровольно из Америки? — изумленно сказала она и открыла файл с фотографией, намереваясь высказать все, что думает об этом типе.  
Оз Гудвин ей понравился. Очень понравился. Он сидел на одноколесном велосипеде и улыбался во весь рот. Эля внимательно рассмотрела широкие плечи под зеленым фраком, крепкие ноги в обтягивающих полосатых штанах, одобрила черный цилиндр, зеленые очки и надпись на майке "Я люблю Россию", неожиданно для самой себя решила дать ему шанс и пригласила в гости.  
 _"Здравствуй, Оз. У тебя классные очки и майка. Сообщаю тебе, что я уже давно не костистая. Приезжай и убедись лично. Эля. P.S. Ты еще не пробовал наше разливное пиво и жареную корюшку. Гарантирую, что это тебе понравится намного больше березок"._  
Эля отправила сообщение в далекий Канзас и улыбнулась. После таких приятных сюрпризов начинаешь верить в новогодние чудеса, и это здорово. 

* Бугимен (Bogeyman - в пер. с англ. - страшилище)  
** Вудмен (Woodman - в пер. с англ. - дровосек)  
*** Коуардмен (Cowardman - в пер. с англ. - трусливый человек)


End file.
